Irrationnel
by Brutale acedie
Summary: Un scientifique ne devrait pas tester la même expérience plusieurs fois et espérer un résultat différent. C'est tout à fait absurde. Irrationnel. Et Sheldon est bien décidé à mettre fin à cette mascarade.


Sheldon se targue d'être en quête du sens de l'univers et de toutes les choses qui le constituent, et, à son humble avis, il se considère comme l'une des rares personnes qui pourrait éventuellement finir par, un jour, en avoir une compréhension parfaite. Néanmoins, il existe encore des choses dans ce vaste monde qui le rendent perplexes. Comme le désintérêt manifeste de ses amis pour les trains, l'insouciance générale qui plane quand il s'agit de germes, ou, pire encore, la relation de Penny et de Léonard. Il faut être cohérent. Lorsqu'en sciences, une expérience échoue, on ne la reproduit pas éternellement en attendant un résultat différent. Il faut modifier des variables. Mais eux, non. Ils se mettent ensemble, se déchirent et finissent toujours par rompre, se murant dans un silence gênant qui vient troubler sa routine bien huilée.

Et puis ils recommencent. Encore et encore.

C'est là quelque chose de tout à fait insensé, un comble pour un homme de sciences- aussi douteux soit-il- comme Léonard. Penny à la limite, il aurait pu comprendre, il est évident qu'elle n'a jamais su choisir avec soin les gens avec lesquels elle s'investit pour un coit- plus ou moins régulier. Mais Léonard, il aurait dû remarquer qu'eux deux, ça n'a aucun sens. Aucun avenir stable et routinier. Une aberration.

Alors il a demandé conseil à Amy, puisqu'étant une femme, elle aurait probablement plus de chances pour comprendre ce qui pousse ces deux-là à reproduire une pareille erreur à chaque fois. Cependant, Amy Farrah Fowler a simplement haussé les épaules, et marmonné qu'elle n'y comprenait rien, elle non plus, et qu'il est évident que sa meilleure amie mérite bien mieux qu'un homme comme Léonard. Son second recours, une Bernadette fort occupée à crier sur Howard- une histoire de linge sale traînant au sol-, lui a seulement jeté un regard un peu perplexe par dessus ses lunettes, avant de murmurer sur le ton de l'évidence, l'air un peu gênée :

" C'est parce qu'ils s'aiment, Sheldon. "

Et puis elle est partie lancer une machine à laver, ses talons claquant brutalement au sol tandis qu'elle hurle à Howard Wolowitz d'un ton emprunté à sa mère qu'il a intérêt ranger leur chambre avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il a préféré fuir- madame Wolowitz l'a toujours un peu effrayé, et l'imitation de Bernadette semble plutôt convaincante- et a réfléchi à ce qu'elle a dit. Mais c'est une impasse. Parce qu'elle utilise un raisonnement erroné. Ils ne s'aiment pas. Il ne prétend pas connaître grand chose à l'amour en dehors de l'aspect purement scientifique de la chose, mais une chose est sûre, ces deux là ne s'aiment pas. Et il a toujours pensé que tout le monde pouvait le voir, après tout même le couple de Bernadette et Wolowitz semble parfait en comparaison. Mais apparemment il s'est trompé. N'est-ce pas évident ? L'absurdité de leur relation leur a-t-elle échappée ? Ils n'ont rien en commun- en dehors du coït- dont il sait qu'il n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça-, et quand Léonard mentionne Penny, c'est presque toujours lié à ses atouts physiques.

" Je ne trouverais jamais de filles aussi jolies qu'elle. " " Je pourrais être en train de faire l'amour à ma petite-amie. " " Ma sublime petite amie. "

Ridicule. Le manque notable de confiance en soi qu'il a le pousse à toujours tenter de compenser en évoquant Penny, au point où ça en devient même risible. Mais face à elle, il parle de sciences, lui rappelle qu'elle n'y comprend rien. Ou bien s'écrase pour être récompensé par un coït plus tard. Ou, plus rarement, laisse éclater sa jalousie, qui ne témoigne que d'une possessivité et d'un manque de confiance en soi flagrant. Pas d'amour là-dedans. Juste un petit homme désespéré de gagner les faveurs sexuelles d'une jolie fille.

Quant à Penny, là où il veut bien lui reconnaître quelques efforts afin d'obtenir un savoir élémentaire pour pouvoir tenir une discussion avec son petit ami- quand bien même leurs cours ont été catastrophiques-, il faut là encore être lucide. Elle freine des quatres fers dès lors que la moindre forme d'engagement se profile au loin, alors que l'autre bougre se voit déjà marié, avec des enfants, et elle en guise de mère au foyer. Toute marque d'indépendance de sa part est vécue comme une trahison par Léonard qui tente par tous les moyens de la réfréner dès lors qu'elle commence réellement à s'investir dans quelque chose. Il se rendra indispensable pour elle, et elle ne pourra plus fuir. C'est comme ça qu'il espère la garder. Et Sheldon ne s'y connait pas en amour, mais ça, ça n'en est clairement pas.

Il a assez observé Penny pour comprendre comment elle marche. Beaucoup d'insistance, un peu de charme, et elle finit par céder. Et Léonard sait se montrer patient. Ni réellement amoureux, ni fidèle, mais patient.

Il soupire et s'agite dans son canapé, sur son coussin. Il lui faudrait un dernier avis. Ou de l'aide. Histoire de faire cesser cette ridicule mascarade, puisque le couple n'a pas l'air décidé à le faire seul. Mais ni Amy ni Bernadette n'ont pu l'aider. Il est purement hors de question de demander aux deux concernés, ou à Wolowitz- il n'a pas grande confiance en son jugement. Ah. Il lui reste bien une dernière issue. Rajesh.

En une demi-heure il est arrivé chez Koothrappali, pas très à l'aise, un verre de jus de fruit dans les mains, encore incertain quant à la place où il devrait s'installer, tandis que ce dernier le regarde avec un air perplexe qui n'est pas sans lui rappeler Bernadette un peu plus tôt.

" Alors, tu me dis pourquoi tu es venu ? "

– J'ai une question et besoin d'aide. " s'il voit Rajesh hausser un sourcil sceptique, il ne l'interrompt cependant pas. " J'ai besoin de savoir si tu avais remarqué que la relation entre Léonard et Penny était tout à fait absurde.

– Bien sûr pourquoi ? "

Il a un léger sourire aux lèvres Koothrappali, avec un air ahuri aussi. L'air de ceux qui rêvassent au lieu de suivre la conversation, alors il repose brutalement son verre sur la table, tout en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais avant de questionner, impérieux :

" Alors pourquoi sont-ils toujours ensemble alors qu'il est évident que ça ne fonctionne pas ?"

Le visage de Koothrappali se referme soudainement, tandis qu'il s'assoit à côté de lui, une bière à la main. Le sujet n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

" Elle a été amoureuse de lui à un moment, mais plus maintenant. "

Il ne lui demandera pas pourquoi il sait ça, ni comment. C'est tout à fait inutile. Il a croisé Rajesh devant la porte de Penny parfois, de plus en plus souvent depuis un ou deux mois. Ils se sont rapprochés depuis que Rajesh a réussi pour la première fois à lui adresser la parole sans avoir bu, et il n'est pas étonné de savoir que Penny lui a adressé quelques confessions. C'est quelque chose qui vient facilement avec un paradigme d'amitié comme le leur.

" Et comme elle a peur de l'engagement " reprend-il " elle se dit sûrement qu'au moins, vu qu'elle l'aime pas réellement, et que lui non plus, elle n'a pas a avoir peur de souffrir vraiment.

– Ça reste irrationnel. Pourquoi ne pas simplement rester célibataire ? " objecte-t-il vivement

Il y a un silence, lourd, ou Raj demeure simplement immobile, avant d'avouer à voix basse :

" Je pense qu'elle a peur d'être seule. Pas seulement célibataire. Vraiment seule. Elle pense sûrement que perdre Léonard, c'est nous perdre aussi."

Et c'est étrangement motivé par cette drôle de discussion qu'il finit par se retrouver au beau milieu de rayonnages pour trouver un cadeau à Penny un peu plus tard dans la journée. Quelque chose qui lui dirait qu'à présent elle est son amie au même titre que Léonard, qu'il a mis du temps à s'accoutumer à elle, et ne la laissera pas quitter sa petite routine bien tranquille. Mais rien ne convient. Alors ce soir-là, quand il rentre chez lui, et la croise le palier, il la serre dans ses bras maladroitement, le corps raide. Quelques mots sont murmurés à son oreille, par crainte que Léonard les guette à la porte.

" Je t'apprécie, et ton statut de petite amie de Léonard n'en est pas la raison. Être célibataire ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de seul. "

Quand il la lâche, elle a l'air un peu hagard, les yeux encore écarquillés, et il espère qu'il a bien interprété l'absurde relation de Penny avec Léonard. Et si quelques jours plus tard, cette aberration prend fin, personne ne mentionne ces petits mots murmurés un soir sur le palier de chez eux. Mais elle lui adresse un petit sourire, léger, en demi-teinte, et ça suffit. Son univers est revenu à la normale. A cinq sur un canapé à regarder des films que Penny n'apprécie pas, mais suit toujours d'une oreille inattentive. Et si Rajesh semble un peu plus proche de Penny ce soir-là, on le mettra sur le compte de la bière de trop qu'il a bue.


End file.
